A Daring Frontier
by MidknightBluu
Summary: A twenty-year-old boy steps into world of the first Pokémon virtual reality game, Pokémon Frontier. Twenty thousand players starting their own adventures, in a familiar world, but in an entirely new level of reality.
1. Chapter 1

**A Daring Frontier**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Login_

* * *

A heartbeat. That was the only thing that I could hear. _My_ heartbeat. I felt weightless, standing on nothing.

There was nothing but blackness all around. Until there was a tinkle in the distance, with a sound effect of a tiny bell. A moment later, an explosion of colorful bright lights raced by, each light feeling like it was going to blow me over. The ribbons of light enveloped me, turning everything white. I felt like I had my natural weight back now. Then it suddenly went quiet again.

"For being virtual, everything feels so real…" I said under my breath. "No wonder this is so popular."

An echoed voice rang around me, startling me at first. "**Welcome to Pokémon Frontier.**"

I chuckled. "So this is what it's like. Starting a new life."

The voice echoed again. "**Before we begin, are you a boy or a girl?**"

I smiled from ear to ear. "I'm a boy!"

"**Your avatar will be generated randomly upon login. Please select your starter Pokémon.**"

Eighteen pokéballs materialized around me in a circle before separating into three smaller circles. A translucent emblem faded into each center of the circles. A flowing water droplet, a blazing ember and a surging leaf.

I breathed in, ready to make my choice. I placed my hand on one of the red and white spheres in the water circle. My hand felt cool, like I'd placed it into a river in the mountains. "**Do you select Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon?**"

I took my hand off the ball, shaking my head. I turned towards the grass circle, and grabbed one of the pokéballs. This time my hand felt like it was filled with energy, totally healthy and filled with life. "**Do you select Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon?**"

I released my grip on the ball again, and stepping away from the circle. Finally I turned to the fire circle. My eyes locked onto one of the floating pokéballs and closed my fingers around the virtual metal. I almost let go as it felt like I had come too close to warming my hands near a campfire. It got cooler almost immediately, feeling like a hot summers day. The pain sensors in the TechSens must have synced with my body just then.

"**Do you select Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon?**" The echoed voice called out again.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. This one." The ball immediately disappeared, as did the other seventeen and I was left alone once again in the endless white.

A small blue text window opened in front of me, its rich white text being slightly uplifted from the window itself. "_Select your username._"

I thought for a moment. Then pressed the text, opening a drop down menu. I typed in the username. "D-A-R-E," I said as I pressed each key. I pressed enter, closing the keyboard, and a formation of white bars spun around in a circle. They spun for three to five seconds, before it faded and a new text appeared.

"_Welcome to Pokémon Frontier, Dare._" I smiled as I pressed the window again. It quickly closed up, and an archway made of two intertwining trees formed about thirty feet in front of me, the center of the archway filled with a shimmering golden light.

I breathed in again, ready to start my adventure in a new world. I started walking slowly, but quickly broke out into a sprint until I reached the archway. The light began swirling, enveloping me as I neared, turning my vision completely gold until I couldn't see anything.

* * *

**Afternotes: **Guys, thanks so much for giving this story a chance and clicking this. I've been cooking this idea in my head for awhile now, and I finally wanted to start writing. Using Pokémon as my main platform, I wanted to write a fanfiction using elements from several different books, movies and series to create my own story. If you can't tell, _Sword Art Online _is one of the large inspirations for this. This is _A Daring Frontier,_ where a twenty-year-old boy explores a new world, Pokémon Frontier, the first Pokémon game in the virtual reality gaming genre. I hope you guys can help me build on my writing style, sending in reviews and telling me what I could work on. But for now, thanks again so much for giving this a chance. I hope to make you readers proud.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Daring Frontier**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Fern_

* * *

The world felt like it was spinning out of control. I wasn't sure which way was up, and which was down. I kept my eyes tightly shut, hoping the dizziness would eventually pass.

Then it stopped.

I opened my eyes, my pupils dilating to the virtual darkness of my surroundings. There was a light breeze, and I could hear it rustling what I guessed to be leaves overhead. Finally, my eyes were adjusted to the lower light levels.

It looked like I had spawned in a small clearing of a forest shrouded by the night. The air was thick with the smell of healthy, rich soil. I glanced around, slowly, taking in every sight. The first sight my new eyes had captured in this unrealistically beautiful world.

A small blinking circle with an _i _appeared in the bottom right corner of my vision. If I read right, all I had to do was hold my hand out in front of my face, about a foot or two away, and press my finger where the circle would be. This would calibrate the menu system and HUD controls.

I looked down at my right hand and brought it up to eye level, clenching my fist a few times. Everything seemed to feel normal… I then pointed my palm away from myself and closed all of my fingers except my pointer finger. As I did this motion, the heads-up-display seemed to lock itself in place. I brought my finger to where the small circled _i _was in my vision, and pressed my finger forward, as if pressing it like a button.

A small 2D blue window appeared in my vision, the white text on it giving me instruction.

"_Welcome, Dare! You must be a bit lost, being thrown into this new world without anyone near you. The area in which you've spawned is the __**Glade of Beginning**__, and is one of the ten different spawn zones. Consider this the tutorial zone for Pokémon Frontier_. _First, why not meet your starter Pokémon?_"

I glanced to the left of the text window as six separate circles slid into view. The top circle, however, was filled with the image of a pokéball. The text window refreshed itself as the animation finished.

"_Reach your right hand down and grab the pokéball sitting on your belt containing your starter Pokémon, then toss it at the ground in front of you._"

Looking down to my right, I saw there was indeed a shining red and white sphere as the moonlight struck its metal surface. My heart pounded as I grasped the orb. My very own pokéball, with my very own Pokémon. I pulled the pokéball off my belt, which came off fairly easy. Doing as the instruction said, I tossed the ball lightly at my feet, the ball turning white and stopping just before it hit the ground. The bright light morphed into a slightly larger shape, the silhouette of a Chimchar. The light faded and the fire monkey in front of me was given its color.

"Chimchar!" it exclaimed happily as it was released from its pokéball for the first time. It was technically just data in a virtual world, but it seemed to really be alive.

I smiled at the small orange chimp, extending my hand out to it with my palm face up. "Hey buddy, I'm dare," I said.

The Chimchar looked at my hand before cautiously sniffing it a few times. After a few seconds, the Pokémon placed its own hand on mine before happily exclaiming its name again.

"This is unreal," I said under my breath as I could barely contain my excitement.

Unexpectedly, Chimchar jumped and ran up my arm to perch itself on my shoulders.

'Is everyones first Pokémon this energetic? This Chimchar's AI is incredibly independent, considering it decided to jump up on its own,' I thought.

I decided to not think about it and instead laughed at the little fire-type as it pulled on my hair playfully, Chimchar laughing as well. Another 2D text window popped up abruptly in front of us, stopping the scene as it grabbed our attention.

"_Congratulations on befriending your very first Pokémon! Any Pokémon you catch or receive (__**without a previous trainer owning the Pokémon**__) can be nicknamed. Why not try naming your Pokémon?_"

I looked at Chimchar. "How do you feel about getting a nickname, then?"

Chimchar's face lit up at the idea and nodded. The text window refreshed itself.

"_First, find out the gender of your Pokémon by looking at your party on the left-hand-side of your HUD. Then try suggesting names to your Pokémon. __**Note: a Pokémon can not receive a nickname unless the Pokémon agrees to it.**_"

"Agrees to it? Fair enough," I said to myself. "Probably just a censor for language or something."

I lifted Chimchar off my head and set it down in front of me, kneeling down so I could be at eye level with the monkey. I glanced at Chimchar's party slot, noticing a small red symbol was next to the icon, indicating the sign of being a female.

"So then," I addressed Chimchar. "How do you feel about Athena?"

Chimchar shook her head.

"Yeah, I guess that's a bit overused…" I looked at the ground, trying to come up with another name. "What about Fern? I know you're not a grass-type, but it's fitting for a girl and you'll be an Infernape eventually," I said smiling.

It was a bit of a long shot, but maybe that would work. I liked the name, at least.

Chimchar furrowed her brow for a second, as if thinking if she liked the name herself. After a moment had passed, the fire chimp smiled happily and nodded, agreeing to accept the name Fern.

With Fern now happy with her name, a final text window materialized.

"_You're now on your very own adventure here in Pokémon Frontier! The nearest town is __**Origin Village**__. Head north until you find a road, and go west from there, following the road until you find the town. Thanks for playing!_"

As I finished reading the final text, the window disappeared, leaving only Fern and I in the moonlight. Fern looked up at me, a confident smile on her face, as if telling me she was ready.

"Shall we get going then?" I smiled back at her, extending my arm out.

"Chim!" Fern happily said, not hesitating to jump up my arm again and sit on my shoulder.

"Just be careful you don't light any part of me on fire with that little tail!" I teased as we began leaving the clearing.

We were finally on our way, and heading north west, towards Origin Village.

* * *

**Afternotes: **Well, I honestly hadn't planned on continuing this. But I think I'll give it a shot. ^^ Let me know what you think, and what I could improve on! Sorry this update took so long, I hope to have the next chapter out by this time next week.


End file.
